Big Brother Over The Top (PKML)/Week 1
This is all of the events that occurred in the first week of Big Brother Over The Top (PKML). Weekday Replay #1 Here's what has happened since the beginning of Big Brother Over The Top! Twelve brand new houseguests moved into the Big Brother Over The Top house. With twelve "Over the Top" houseguests, the party immediately started! Rebecca: Woohoo, let's have some fun! (pops open a bottle of champagne) Yeah! Ronnie (laughing): C'mon, I'm gonna need a little more alcohol than this. But what they didn't know was that a returning houseguest would enter the game to play with them. (Da'Vonne rings the doorbell and enters the house.) Da'Vonne (smiling): I'm back, baby! Corrine (surprised): Oh my gosh! The game quickly picked up pace with two battling alliances being formed. (Chet, Corrine, Da'Vonne, Giovanni, Rupert, and Syd are sitting in the hot tub talking with each other.) Da'Vonne: I like this group of people right here. Everyone else seems too-cool-for-school. We seem like just an average group of people. Giovanni: I think you're right, we've got to stick together. Syd: We could be like, the Average Crew! (Brielle, Marija, Michaela, Rebecca, Reid, Ronnie, Rupert, and Sash are all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.) Michaela: All right people, I'm just going to address the elephant in the room: we should make this group happen. Those six out in the tub are probably making an alliance as we speak so the seven of us need to retaliate. Sash: Yes, let's do it! Rebecca: Ooh, we should call ourselves "The Island of Misfit Toys" because those six are leaving us out. The first Head of Household competition, "You Just Got School'd!" began in the backyard. The thirteen houseguests had to hold onto giant high school diplomas that were spinning around in a circle until only one houseguest remained. It was a close battle between Michaela and Da'Vonne, but Da'Vonne pulled out the win for her alliance. (The Average Crew is sitting in the HOH bedroom discussing the nominations.) Syd: You know who you should nominate? Da'Vonne: Who? Syd: I heard that Michaela and Sash began an alliance while we were all out in the hot tub. You should probably nominate the two of them. First Safety Ceremony: The houseguest participated in a new ceremony called the Safety Ceremony. The following are the Block Passes of the thirteen houseguests after the first Safety Ceremony: } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} In between Safety Ceremonies, Brielle approached Da'Vonne about her nomination plans. Brielle: So Day, what are you thinking about the nominations for tomorrow's Safety Ceremony? Da'Vonne: Honestly, I don't know. I'm really just goin' by my gut and nothin' else. Brielle (smiling): Alright, thanks Day! Second Safety Ceremony: The houseguest participated in a new ceremony called the Safety Ceremony. The following are the Block Passes of the thirteen houseguests after the second Safety Ceremony: } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |}